Handheld and mobile electronic devices are sold using several different sales channels. For example, some devices are sold on-line or via mail order. In these cases, devices are stored in a warehouse or distribution center prior to sale, and subsequently mailed to a purchaser following a transaction. As another example, some devices may be sold at a retail point of sale. A consumer may then look at the device within the packaging, and in some cases open the packaging to try the device. Alternatively, one or more test devices may be provided for consumers to try before purchasing. In particular, at Apple stores operated by Apple inc., of Cupertino Calif., several electronic devices may be provided on tables for consumers to try. The devices may be secured to the tables to prevent theft.